I Will Come Back For You
by Ailia Kate Kira
Summary: I need you to stay here with him as my replacement; I want you to love your daddy like how much I loved him. One-shot, so be warned.


**Hey people!! This is my first Shugo Chara Fanfic; it's a one-shot though. xD So yeah, I hope you like it. I made it for a Values Education project, so now I'm sharing it with you people. :) So yeah, that's about it.**

**/*Disclaimer*/  
I do not own Shugo Chara, which includes the characters and anything connected to it. The plot is just mine because I had to connect it to the topic I was asked to do.

* * *

**

The piles of boxes towering over her were slowly being taken away and all she could do was watch it go as she packed in more things into the boxes. This wasn't supposed to happen was what she thought when they were newly married, yet here she is now packing away like there was no tomorrow.

Currently, the pink-haired girl was packing away the picture frames that were on the shelf making sure it was placed properly in the box, so it would break during the trip. There was one picture frame though that ended unluckily for it slipped through the hands of the girl and landed straight on the floor with the glass shattered into pieces.

It was their picture during their honeymoon. Her ex-husband looking fashionable as always with his midnight blue hair unfixed and is the most form-fitting shirt, he looked handsome and sexy compared to her in the picture. She was just smiling like there was no tomorrow, in a skirt that reached above her knees and flowed towards one direction because there was wind on that day.

It was one lovely picture and from one glance you could really feel that the two were in love with each other. The hugging and the closeness of the couple in the picture really defined it. Too bad it doesn't exist any more.

The girl carefully took the picture from the shattered glass above it. She looked at the picture and placed it back on the shelf without a picture frame holding it. I guess for the girl, the picture frame was a sign. It breaking on the day she was moving out cannot be coincidence. To her, it must really be a sign that she was doing the right thing.

It wasn't that she didn't love the man who was in that picture, but rather she felt betrayed about when she found out a very significant detail that destroyed their whole relationship. Maybe filling for annulment was the right thing to do. The betrayal was still fresh in her heart; to find out that the person she had loved whole-heartedly had a wife already without her knowing that is just wrong.

She continued on with her packing not minding what was happening right outside the room she was in because she didn't want to know what was happening. She tried to ignore what was happening outside, but how could she when all she could hear was screaming, shouting and incessant nagging and begging. She sighed; another quarrel was occurring right outside and it's most probably about Ikuto not giving into what his real wife wanted.

Ikuto, that was the name of the person she married. The name of the person she loved whole-heartedly. The man who saved her from numerous accidents, the man who would stay with her during storms because of her phobia of storms and finally, he is the man she is currently leaving because of his grave mistake.

She knew she was doing the right thing, leaving him that is. As she finally packed into the last box the remainder of her things, she let out a sigh. She looked around the room, which she just cleaned out; so many memories happened in that one room and she was thankful for it. She would sure miss that room. She taped up the last box and gave it to the movers.

There was one silver box though that the movers offered to put in her car, but she said not to. That one box she fixed last, she didn't want the movers to touch it for in it held her memories with Ikuto, which she planned to bury in some place; she just didn't know where yet.

She stepped out of the room carrying that golden box. With her closing the door, the arguing of Ikuto and his 1st wife stopped. The two of them took a look at her, but she just ignored them and headed for the front door. Halfway through, something, more like someone tugged her pants. She turned around and saw her daughter, Aki. She bent down to Aki's level and looked at her with loving eyes.

In truth, those loving eyes wanted Aki to go with her, but she knew she wouldn't be able to take care of Aki. Aki was only 4 years old and because of that, she will need a lot of things; she'll have better financial stability with Ikuto and that is the reason why Aki isn't going with her. She smiled at her daughter even though inside she tearing up; she was just holding back her tears. She hugged Aki for one last time.

"Mommy, when are you coming back?" Aki softly asked.

"I don't know sweetie. Just stay with daddy."

"But, I don't want to. Saaya's going to be living with him and I don't like her." Aki whined softly because Aki knew that if she whined loudly, Saaya would hear her complaining.

"I know you don't sweetie, but you have to. Your daddy will give you what you need and I need you to stay here with him as my replacement. I want you to love your daddy like how much I loved him. Please, do that for me."

Aki nodded and let her go. She stood up and walked to the front door where Ikuto was standing with all his glory. Amu clutched the gold box more as she neared the front door.

When she reached the front door, Ikuto held the door for her. Even after the whole annulment, he was still a gentleman towards her, which was one of the traits that she admired about him. She looked at him one last time with those eyes expressing regret yet at the same time wishing for him to have a better life. She smiled and walked out the door hearing those final words from Ikuto.

"I love you always; I will find a way out and come back for you, Amu."

* * *

**So here you go! I hope you were entertained by it. Comments or suggestions?  
Click the box right below this whole fanfic that has a gray border and green-ish texts. ;) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
